Instruction Manual
by Misspinkeupie
Summary: Pada kesempatan ini. terima kasih banyak telah memilih diriku dengan segala kekuranganku. Sebelum menggunakan, harap bacalah buku petunjuk penggunaan ini dengan saksama. HUNHAN/YAOI/FLUFF! Song by : Kana Nishino - Torisetsu


**Pada kesempatan ini, terima kasih banyak sudah memilih diriku dengan segala kekuranganku.**

 **Sebelum menggunakan, harap bacalah buku petunjuk penggunaan ini dengan saksama.**

.

.

Aku tahu aku keterlaluan dan kadang sedikit egois.

Meskipun setiap aku dan Sehun terlibat dalam sebuah pertengkaran remeh sepasang kekasih seperti biasanya, tetapi sesering apapun kami bertengkar, aku dan dia tetap tidak bisa terbiasa dengan itu.

Rasanya selalu seperti ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar. Menjengkelkan dan aku akui aku sedikit sakit hati.

Padahal, seperti yang sebelumnya, hal hal yang kami persoalkan tidak pernah benar benar serius. Setidaknya begitu aku pikir.

Aku tahu aku kekanakan, dan dia, dia tidak bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang kekanakan seperti aku. Nah lalu kenapa pula dia harus berpacaran denganku? Kenapa bukan dengan Irene yang kalem dan tenang saja? Irene kan menyukainya! Atau dia juga bisa berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, dia anak yang ceria dan manis dan dia juga menyukai Sehun, pacaran saja dengan mereka yang tidak merepotkan jika tidak mau direpotkan olehku!

Lagipula aku kesal, kesal sekali, seharusnya aku tidak pernah dekat dekat dengannya. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan guru Kim untuk jauh jauh darinya karena dia bisa menyebarkan pengaruh buruk padaku, anggap saja dia sejenis bakteri penyebab diare atau virus yang membuat flu, membuatku ingin jauh jauh, dengan begitu interaksi kami mungkin hanya sebatas tahu nama dan tukar senyum ketika lewat, itu juga kalau aku mau membalas senyumnya.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sehun itu populer, dia disenangi anak perempuan karena selain tampan dia juga baik, punya banyak teman dan banyak uang, meskipun punya reputasi yang sangat jelek.

Sebenarnya tidak baik menceritakan keburukan pacarmu sendiri, tapi jika kau sedang kesal kau tidak akan peduli tentang itu, dia itu suka berkelahi, terakhir kali dia melakukannya adalah kemarin, dia mematahkan tangan seorang anak dari sekolah lain, dan ketika ku marahi dia hanya mengatakan jika itu tidak sengaja. Kan tidak masuk akal!

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan kesal, sekedar untuk menjadi pelampiasan, aku sedikit kasihan dengan ubin lantai yang malang, jika mengingat pertengkaran kami kemarin tadi aku menunduk lesu.

Sebenarnya meskipun kesal aku juga sangat sedih, Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa aku kekanakan dan sangat tidak dewasa, dan dia juga bilang dia tidak tahan denganku. Aku takut dia serius dengan perkataannya itu, meskipun dia menyebalkan seperti itu tapi aku belum siap untuk melepaskannya kepelukan gadis atau laki laki lain.

Tidak akan pernah siap sepertinya, aku meringis dengan pikiran itu.

Hari ini aku ada ujian untuk beberapa mata pelajaran, kelasku dan Sehun entah kenapa bergabung. Padahal kelas peminatan kami jauh berbeda.

Sangat jauh malah, mengingat ini, semakin meyakinkan aku jika kami memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, aku menampik pikiran itu.

Ketidakmungkinan aku dan Sehun itu bersama, sama seperti ketidakmungkinan kelas fisika dan ekonomi bercampur. Tapi, tunggu, lihatlah hari ini, hal itu terjadi. Jadi ketidakmungkinan itu manusia sendiri yang membuat, jadi selama batasan tidak dibuat maka semuanya pasti mungkin mungkin saja kan?

Aku masuk kedalam kelas, masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum dimulai, kelas lebih ramai dari biasanya. Aku memasang kacamata tebalku, dan mulai membaca buku. Tetapi belum sampai lima menit aku membaca tentang bab fluida statis yang sebenarnya sudah kuhafal dengan benar rumus serta teorinya, seseorang datang menghampiriku.

Seulgi, sigadis jurnalis itu tersenyum dan memberiku sebuah origami kodok yang lebih mirip seperi badak.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, dan menerimanya.

"Dibuka ya" ucap gadis itu, dan dengan malas aku membuka origami acak acakan itu.

Yang membuat ini benar benar payah.

Ada sebuah tulisan disana.

'Xiao Lu, bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu? '

Itu adalah tulisan milik Sehun. Aku melirik kearah belakang.

Tepat dibarisan terakhir pojokan, posisi yang nyaman untuk contek contekan. Pikirku, dia disana duduk dan menatap kearahku penuh harap, tetapi ketika dia sadar bahwa aku melirik kearahnya, dia langsung membuang muka, kemana saja, asal jangan kemuka ku, meskipun dia sudah ketahuan sih.

Aku menulis surat balasan dikertas itu.

'Kenapa bertanya? Kenapa menulis surat? Biasanya juga langsung bicara'

Melipatnya kembali menjadi seekor burung dan menyerahkan burung itu pada seulgi.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu datang lagi dan membawa pesawat dengan bentuk paling tidak jelas sedunia.

Aku membukanya.

'Aku takut kau marah, makanya aku menulis surat'

Aku meliriknya lagi dan lagi lagi dia membuang muka.

Aku mendengus.

'Apa aku terlihat marah? Omong-omong origamimu buruk sekali'

Seulgi kembali mengambil kertas yang kulipat menjadi bunga dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Pria itu dengan tidak sabar membukanya, kemudian mukanya cemberut ketika membaca surat itu.

Apa dia marah origaminya ku katai jelek? Tapi kan aku hanya berbicara kenyataan.

Aku meliriknya lagi dan dia dengan serius menulis sesuatu dikertas kumal tersebut. Lalu melipatnya sampai berbentuk seperti hati dan meminta tolong seulgi lagi untuk mengantarnya padaku.

'Tidak, tapi kau terlihat sangat imut. Dan jangan menghina hasil origamiku aku mempelajarinya hanya semalam! '

Aku mengerutkan alisku.

'Terimakasih, aku memang selalu seperti itu untuk selamanya, diharapkan untuk terbiasa. Oh, benarkah? Hebat sekali, jika semalam kau belajar melipat kertas itu artinya kau tidak belajar untuk ujian ya? (¬_¬) '

Dia bersiul tidak jelas ketika membaca suratku.

'Jangan tunjukan wajah yang seperti itu pada oranglain, mana bisa aku belajar, aku memikirkan kau, kau tidak menangis kan kemarin? '

Masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum ujian dimulai, aku dengan cepat menulis balasannya.

'Wajah yang seperti apa sih, wajahku biasa biasa saja. Aku tidak minta kau untuk memikirkanku tadi malam, jadi jika nilaimu jelek, jangan minta kompensasi apapun padaku. Jika aku menangis kau mau apa? '

Aku memegang penghapus, dengan ragu berpikir apakah kalimat yang terakhir itu akan ku kirim atau tidak? Ah menyebalkan, aku melihat kertas itu menjadi kupu kupu dan menyerahkannya pada seulgi. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tenggelam lagi dalam bacaanku.

Dia menerima itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada seulgi, gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Aku tidak cemburu jika seulgi berdekatan dengan Sehun, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, aku hanya merasa seulgi tidak tertarik dengan Sehun seperti gadis lain, dia juga ramah padaku. Bukankah jika gadis itu menyukai Sehun, dia pasti akan jahat atau cemberut ketika melihatku?

Kulihat Sehun berdiri, dia berjalan menuju mejaku dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga memasang ekspresi biasa ku. Sebenarnya aku ini sangat gugup dan takut.

Dia berhenti tepat didepanku dan menyerahkan surat itu lagi dengan sebuah cokelat disana.

Cokelat itu dijual di koperasi sekolah kami dan harganya cukup mahal.

Aku menatapnya, kemudian membuka surat itu.

'Wajah yang menggemaskan itu, jangan tunjukan pada siapapun. Aku sudah bikin contekan kok tadi, contekannya ku tempel dibelakang dasiku, jadi nilaiku tidak akan jelek. Aku akan memukul diriku sendiri jika kau menangis, maafkan aku, aku bersalah dan keterlaluan, seharusnya tidak begitu. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu padamu, aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, aku sangat menyesal'

Aku terdiam, dia pun juga sama.

Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang mati matian untuk menahan air mata, ingin menangis rasanya, kalau dipikir pikir yang bersalah disini adalah aku, tetapi dia, pria yang ada didepanku ini memperlakukan dirinya seperti pemberontak dijaman joseon yang rela dihukum mati.

Aku yakin, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu salahnya apa, tapi dia tetap meminta maaf padaku.

"Xiao Lu" dia memanggilku, aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajahnya yang penuh harap dan rasa sesal.

"Diterima tidak?" tanya nya ragu.

Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk kecil.

Melihat itu, dia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai aku khawatir mulutnya akan robek, dan dia dengan tidak tahu malu, selebrasi ditempat sambil mengangkat tinju diudara dan berseru Yes' wajahnya itu seolah olah dia sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari alien saja. Senangnya bukan main. Tapi sayangnya kesenangan diintrupsi oleh seseorang.

"Ekhem, Tuan Oh Sehun, anda terlihat senang dan bahagia sekali. Percaya diri kali ini akan mendapatkan A+ huh? "

Itu bukan aku yang bilang, tetapi guru Song, Sehun dengan cepat kembali ke zona warasnya dan menoleh, wajahnya yang bahagia tadi mendadak kaku ketika melihat pengawas killer itu.

Para siswa dan siswi terkikik, dan Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu kembali ke mejanya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

 **Selalu perlakukan diriku dengan baik dan benar**

 **Aku terbatas dan hanya ada satu, tidak bisa ditukar ataupun dikembalikan**

 **Harap maklum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note : Halo, setelah sekian lama saya gak nongol2 skrng saya datang bawa ff baru. Ini rencananya bakal pendek dan cepat end hehe. Doakan saya cepat update ya. Meskipun saya ga yakin, fyi saja biologi, ekonomi dan b. Inggris saya positif remedial T^T jadi saya bikin ini buat refreshing otak dri tugas mematikan hehe. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
